User blog:Heythanksbye/UPDATED! KING'S EMPORIUM!
as of 6/19/2017. Pokemon Emporium update will be on June 26, 2017! Item(s) Emporium update will be on June 26, 2017! [Recently Added Section(s): TM tutor, Breed a Pokemon with the nature of your choice, and Weekly Giveaway! Section: "Dex Fillers" will be released on June 30th, 2017! _______________________________________________________________________________________ WEEKLY GIVEAWAY #1 (UPDATED AS OF 6/18/2017): (Status: In Progress |5 left|) I will be randomly giving away a heart scale to the people I trade. A total of 5 heart scales will be given out. Which means, 5 people will be getting a heart scale. Note: This is random, so if you don't get it, there will always be next time. If you ask me to give it to you, you will be disqualified from all the giveaway that is taking place as of now, and the future ones. Also if the status states that it is "In progress", that means the giveaway is still taking place as of this week. If it states "Completed", that means the giveaway has ended for this week, and you will have to wait for the next weekly giveaway which will reset every Sunday at 3:00 P.M EST. ''' '''Next Reset will be on: June 25th, 2017. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Starter Pokemon Emporium: ' Pichu XY.gif|Pichu (Timid Nature) (Stock: 27) Fennekin XY.gif|Fennekin (Timid Nature) (Stock: 7) Oshawott XY.gif|Oshawott (Timid Nature) (Stock: 7) Charmander XY.gif|Charmander (Timid Nature) (Stock: 9) Froakie XY.gif|Froakie (Timid Nature) (Stock: 10) Mudkip XY.gif|Mudkip (Nature: N/A) (Stock: 5) (In stock, but not bred) Snivy XY.gif|Snivy (Nature: N/A) (Stock: 5) (In stock, but not bred) Tepig XY.gif|Tepig (Nature: N/A) (Stock: 5) (In stock, but not bred) Totodile XY.gif|Totodile (Nature: N/A) (Stock: 5) (In stock, but not bred) Squirtle XY.gif|Squirtle (Nature: N/A) (Stock: N/A) (In stock, but not bred) Treecko XY.gif|Treecko (Nature: N/A) (Stock: 5) (In stock, but not bred) Cyndaquil XY.gif|Cyndaquil (Nature: Timid) (Stock: 5) Chimchar XY.gif|Chimchar (Nature: N/A) (Stock: N/A) (In stock, but not bred) Piplup XY.gif|Piplup (Nature: N/A) (Stock: 5) (In stock, but not bred) Turtwig XY.gif|Turtwig (Nature: N/A) (Stock: N/A) (In stock, but not bred) Chespin XY.gif|Chespin (Nature: N/A) (Stock: N/A) (In stock, but not bred) Popplio SM.gif|Popplio (Nature: Timid) (Stock: 10) Litten SM.gif|Litten (Nature: N/A) (Stock: N/A) (In stock, but not bred) Rowlet SM.gif|Rowlet (Nature: Timid) (Stock: 10) Torchic XY.gif|Torchic (Nature: N/A) (Stock: N/A) (In stock, but not bred) Bulbasaur XY.gif|Bulbasaur (Nature: N/A) (Stock: N/A) (In stock, but not bred) ' Ones that are "N/A" are just not bred, I can breed one if necessary. Special Pokemon Emporium: Ditto XY.gif|Serious Nature Ditto XY.gif|Hardy Nature (Stock: 2) Ditto XY.gif|Naive Nature Ash-Greninja SM.gif|Ash-Greninja (Stock: 3) Audino XY.gif|Audino (Stock: 2) Chansey XY.gif|Chansey (Stock: 1) Onix-Crystal XY.gif|Crystal Onix (Stock: 4) Beldum XY.gif|Beldum (Stock: 5) Bagon XY.gif|Bagon (Jolly Nature) (Stock: 2) Ditto XY.gif|Bashful Nature (Stock: 1) Togepi XY.gif|Togepi (Stock: 5) Eggs Emporium ' Bagon Egg.png|Bagon Egg (Jolly Nature) Pichu XY.gif|Pichu Eggs (Timid Nature) Bulbasaur Egg.png|Bulbasaur (Calm OR Modest Nature) Charmander Egg.png|Charmander Eggs (Timid Nature) Squirtle Egg.png|Squirtle Eggs (Calm OR Bold Nature) Chikorita XY.gif|Chikorita Eggs (Bashful, Serious, Docile, OR Hardy) Cyndaquil XY.gif|Cyndaquil Eggs (Modest or Timid Nature) Torchic XY.gif|Torchic (Naughty or Adamant Nature) Rowlet SM.gif|Rowlet (Jolly Nature) Litten SM.gif|Litten (Adamant Nature) Popplio SM.gif|Popplio (Timid or Modest Nature) ' Emporium is currently not done, more will be add on to it as soon as I organize everything on my end! Shiny Pokemon Emporium: ' Snover-M-Shiny XY.gif|Shiny Snover (Stock: 2) Vanillite-Shiny XY.gif|Shiny Vanillite (Stock: 1) Swinub XY.gif|Shiny Swinub (Stock: 1) Yanma-Shiny XY.gif|Shiny Yanma (Stock: 2) Poliwag-Shiny XY.gif|Shiny Poliwag (Stock: 1) Marill XY.gif|Shiny Marill (Stock: 5) Loudred XY.gif|Shiny Loudred (Stock: 9) Wooper-M-Shiny XY.gif|Shiny Wooper (Stock: 2) Nosepass-Shiny XY.gif|Shiny Nosepass (Stock: 1) Electrike XY.gif|Shiny Electrike (Stock: 3) Abra-Shiny XY.gif|Shiny Abra (Stock: 1) Makuhita-Shiny XY.gif|Shiny Makuhita (Stock: 5) Bidoof-Shiny XY.gif|Shiny Bidoof (Stock: 1) Clefairy XY.gif|Shiny Clefairy (Stock: 1) Bronzor-Shiny XY.gif|Shiny Bronzor (Stock: 1) Skitty XY.gif|Shiny Skitty (Stock: 1) Sunkern XY.gif|Shiny Sunkern (Stock: 1) Mareep XY.gif|Shiny Mareep (Stock: 2) Mr. Mime-Shiny XY.gif|Shiny Mr.Mime (Stock: 1) Buneary-Shiny XY.gif|Shiny Buneary (Stock: 1) Lillipup XY.gif|Shiny Lillipup (Stock: 1) Starly-M-Shiny XY.gif|Shiny Starly (Stock: 1) Gyarados-M-Shiny XY.gif|Shiny Gyarados (Stock: 2) Ralts-Shiny XY.gif|Shiny Ralts (Stock: Restocking...) Bulbasaur-Shiny XY.gif|Shiny Bulbasaur (Modest Nature) (Stock: 1) ' Legendary Pokemon Emporium: Thundurus-Incarnate XY.gif|Thundurus (Stock: 4) Jirachi XY.gif|Jirachi (Stock: 5) Entei XY.gif|Entei (Stock: 2) Latios XY.gif|Latios (Stock: Restocking...) Regigigas XY.gif|Regigigas (Stock: 1) Latias XY.gif|Latias (Stock: Restocking...) Azelf XY.gif|Azelf (Stock: Restocking...) Regice XY.gif|Regice (Stock: 3) Raikou XY.gif|Raikou (Stock: 3) Diancie XY.gif|Diancie (Stock: 3) Regirock XY.gif|Regirock (Stock: 3) Registeel XY.gif|Registeel (Stock: 2) Victini XY.gif|Victini (Stock: 3) Mesprit XY.gif|Mesprit (Stock: 1) Heatran XY.gif|Heatran (Stock: 2) Stone Emporium: Oval Stone DW.png|Oval Stone (Stock: 99+) Fire Stone DW.png|Fire Stone (Stock: 99+) Hard Stone DW.png|Hard Stone (Stock: 99+) Water Stone DW.png|Water Stone (Stock: 99+) Leaf Stone DW.png|Leaf Stone (Stock: 99+) Sun Stone DW.png|Sun Stone (Stock: 99+) Thunder Stone DW.png|Thunder Stone (Stock: 99+) Moon Stone DW.png|Moon Stone (Stock: 99+) Dusk Stone DW.png|Dusk Stone (Stock: 3) Shiny Stone DW.png|Shiny Stone (Stock: Currently Restocking...) Mega Stone Emporium Gardevoirite DW.png|Gardevorite (Stock: 1) Blazikenite DW.png|Blazikenite (Stock: 1) Swampertite DW.png|Swampertite (Stock: 1) Metagrossite DW.png|Metagrossite (Stock: 1) Steelixite DW.png|Steelixite (Stock: 2) Gengarite DW.png|Gengarite (Stock: 1) Venusaurite DW.png|Venusaurite (Stock: 1) Misc. Emporium: ' Heart Scale DW.png|Heart Scale (Stock: 60) Everstone.png|Everstone (Stock: 99+) Old Amber DW.png|Old Amber (Stock: 6) Mine Odd Keystone.png|Odd Keystone (Stock: 8) Light Clay Mining.png|Light Clay (Stock: 99+) Destiny Knot.png|Destiny Knot (Stock: 1) Assault Vest.png|Assault Vest (Stock: 1) Life Orb.png|Life Orb (Stock: 1) Power Weight.png|Power Weight (Stock: 1) Power Lens.png|Power Lens (Stock: 1) Power Bracer.png|Power Bracer (Stock: 1) Power Belt.png|Power Belt (Stock: 1) Power Band.png|Power Band (Stock: 1) Power Anklet.png|Power Anklet (Stock: 1) Weakness Policy.png|Weakness Policy (Stock: 1) ' Also have a ton of other items, just request to see if I have what you want in stock. Fossil Emporium: ' Root Fossil DW.png|Root Fossil (Stock: 51) Skull Fossil DW.png|Skull Fossil (Stock: 47) Sail Fossil DW.png|Sail Fossil (Stock: 26) Armour Fossil DW.png|Armor Fossil (Stock: 43) Plume Fossil DW.png|Plume Fossil (Stock: 65) Dome Fossil DW.png|Dome Fossil (Stock: 52) Cover Fossil DW.png|Cover Fossil (Stock: 51) Helix Fossil DW.png|Helix Fossil (Stock: 42) Jaw Fossil DW.png|Jaw Fossil (Stock: 28) Claw Fossil DW.png|Claw Fossil (Stock: 52) Old Amber Mining.png|Old Amber (Stock: 5) ' Breed a Pokemon with the Nature of your Choice (IV not guaranteed!) Currently Available Natures: -Hardy -Brave -Docile -Naive -Bashful -Hasty -Gentle -Serious -Adamant -Naughty -Relaxed -Calm -Bold -Impish -Timid -Jolly -Modest TM Tutor I have all the TM's that are available in the game as of right now. You name it, I got it. Past/Current Transactions: Before a trade commences, I must say "Deal!", and we must have a scheduled appointment. Not all pokemon are immediately available, as I will need some time to prepare for them. Terms & Conditions (Updated as of 6/18/2017.) '-I am also taking reservations for specific pokemon/items, ONLY if I agree to the deal.' '-If you flake out on 3 appointments, your order will be canceled.' '-I will only be doing a MAXIMUM of 5 trades/transactions per day.' '-Please don't ask me for a wishlist, there are too many pokemon/things that I want. Just know, I am looking for shinies, dex fillers, and legendaries with the right nature. Also I am looking for items like shiny stones, and dusk stones.' '-If I have not replied to you within 24 hours, that means that I've might of missed it. Please reply again, if I did.' Category:Blog posts